Doctor Creation
“When I entered the preservation chamber beneath my manor, I had thought that the future would be better. Different, more worth living in then a time when brother slaughtered brother with wild abandon, I had thought that the basic goodness of humanity would prevail. I was wrong, when I emerged from my frozen sleep, I found nothing more but more of the same. Corruption, politicians slaughtering those they were supposed to protect in the name of country, whilst simultaneously receiving money from so-called ‘captains of industry’. I had thought that science would lead us to a better future, that it would improve the world in my absence. Science failed the world. I failed the world. But perhaps, there is still some redemption to be had, with the powers of science, surely I could purge the corruption at its core, replace the tainted heart of this nation with a pure and clean metal heart. I cannot stand by and let this continue. I must act.” | }} History Theodore C. Short has been dead for over one hundred and fifty years. At least, that is what the world thought. A brilliant inventor who was centuries ahead of his time, he spent his years at his family manor crafting a variety useful tools. His inventions were regarded with quiet bemusement by his family, who, if they had not seen them with their eyes, would have been convinced their child was a pathological liar. They elected to keep his inventions secret, for fear of what the nation would do to their son, or what their son could do to the nation. For a time, things went well. When his parents passed, Theodore briefly ventured around the world before once again retiring to the manor to look after the family fortune. There he spent most of his life, constantly tinkering, adding onto the house and expanding the basement. Then the civil war broke out, bringing with it the worst of man. As a war raged, Theodore set to work on his greatest project, a chamber capable of preserving a human being in ice for centuries at a time. As a battle was waged around his family home and his inventions inside destroyed in the crossfire, Theodore entered the chamber and set it to awaken him many many years from what was, for him, the modern age. He went under with dreams of a technocratic utopia in his head, but when he awoke and after some brief research (thanks to a wonderful invention called the “internet”) determined the state of the world, something in him broke. The technology was different, but everything else seemed the same. Bitterly disappointed, Theodore brooded in his manor for years, gathering bits of cast-off technology with what remained of his family’s gold. Now, however, with the aid of his machines he plans to burn away the corruption of the world and consequently, anyone who dares stand in his way. To Save the World! Summary of what they did in the RPG. Relationship with Other Characters Relationships and personality. Abilities and Skills Creation is exceptionally skilled with machines and robots; he has no real powers besides this, but his use of technology often compensates for this. When expecting to engage in combat, he often wields a handheld tesla coil capable of shorting out someone’s nervous system in short order. For more dangerous missions, he prefers a two-handed flamethrower of his own design. He is often escorted by clockwork robots, boxy bipedal machines rife with exposed gears and wielding Gatling guns or miniature cannons as parameters permit. His robots were designed quite long ago perhaps even before the concept of a robot existed in the form is known today. Their chests are little more than a large box with riveted together from metal plates, along the sides of this box various gears and pulleys can be seen, aiding the robot in its movement. Below the chest, connected to it by riveted metal plates, is a second smaller box, beneath these long legs with geared joints sprout. Its arms are much the same, though they originate from the sides of the chest. Its head is attached to a rotating cog atop the chest, the head is bit more organic looking then the rest of the robot, being circular in nature, its mouth is little more than a stylized sneer, its eyes are essentially two red bits of glass covering more sensitive equipment inside. Category:Solo Villain Category:Basilisk